primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Raptor (Primeval)
Deinonychus, also known as "raptor", was a dinosaur from the Cretaceous era. It appeared in Episode 2.1, and was the first true dinosaur to appear in Primeval. Primeval's raptors were originally thought to be Velociraptor or even Utahraptor, however, the official website revealed them to be a species of Deinonychus instead and these are the creatures they most closely resemble (Velociraptors were smaller than the creatures seen in the series and Utahraptors were even larger). Males are presumably more durable than females, as the team was able to put a female to sleep with one dart and it took as much as three for the male. In reality, this animal can grow to 3-4 meters long, and 1.5-1.8 meters tall. Primeval appearances Series 2 Three Deinonychus - two adults and a baby - came through an anomaly to a shopping mall. They killed two security guards, and the baby attacked and wounded The Cleaner. One also nearly got hold of Connor, but he narrowly escaped. The raptors had 'protofeathers' all over their body. These could be shivered, making a hissing noise. This could be used when threatened, or as communication with other raptors. The baby was eaten by an adult, but both adults were sent back, tranquilized. However, one regained consciousness and chased Stephen Hart and Nick Cutter who had returned the Deinonychus to its period. Nick made it through but the raptor caught Stephen's ankle. With the help of the rest of the team, he was pulled through the anomaly just as it was closing. The raptor was killed, as the closing anomaly severed its head. A pair of Deinonychus are captive as part of Oliver Leek's creature army. A plausible suggestion is that they came in with the family pair in the mall and were caught by the Cleaner and/or the Cleaner Army as the baby was found in his locker (it is even possible that the baby belonged to this pair instead rather than the two featured previously). The baby was probably caught by the cleaner and stuffed in his locker but killed him when it came back. Furthermore, Dromaeoasurs are famous pack hunters therefore it would have made sense. Unfortunately one was killed by Stephen wielding a Glock 17 and the other was killed by the other creatures. (Episode 2.7) Series 3 Three juevenile Raptors attack Danny, Connor and Abby when they enter a Cretaceous forest. They are knocked unconcious by a stun grenade which also renders Connor unconcious. One of the Raptors wakes up but is knocked out again by Connor. An adult Raptor follows Danny through another anomaly into Pliocene Africa, as Helen Cutter is about to dispose of Danny, the dinosaur charges into her, knocking them both off a cliff to their deaths. (Episode 3.10) Trivia *This is the second instance where the infant of a creature has been seen, the first being the Future Predator. *This is the first species of dinosaur that the team has encountered. *The death of the male raptor is the first evidence that a closing anomaly can kill someone. *This is the only creature which shows sexual dimorphism (males have blue spots around the eyes, femals not) *The Deinonychus has been voted the fan's favorite creature. *These are the first creatures that Nick Cutter encounters after changing the past and losing Claudia Brown in episode 1.6. *This is the second creature to come into a different time period than its own that was not the present (the first being the Future Predator in the Permian). Errors *''Deinonychus'' might have had feather-like structures, as found on some other dromaeosaurids. This is represented by the scale-like proto-feathers.* *There is no evidence Deinonychus was a cannibal, other than the fact that typical carnivores of any species participate in cannibalism in some form. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous creatures Category:Series 2 Creatures